Secrets of Camelot
by RockyMountainGirl
Summary: AU where Arthur discovers Merlin's magic when it is revealed to Uther (episode 5.03), and he doesn't know how to react. Written from Arthur's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets of Camelot**

Synopsis: AU where Arthur discovers Merlin's magic when it is revealed to Uther, and he doesn't know how to react. Written from Arthur's POV.

Word count: 1,186

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction, so I'm aware that it's probably not very good. Also, I know the title is pretty bad, but I'm just bad at titles. Helpful criticism is appreciated, just please don't be mean. I may continue with future parts if there is any interest. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC.

**Part 1: Secret of the Servant**

"Camelot must come before all else. Even you."

Then there was a sharp pain and, for a moment, all went black.

He heard his voice faintly, as if it were a faint whisper carried by a breeze. "Get away from him, Uther." _Merlin_. Arthur opened his eyes and tried to move, but lights danced across his vision and he had to stop to fight falling back into darkness. "You've done enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world."

_Idiot, _Arthur thought. _What is he thinking? _

"This is my kingdom." Arthur heard his father's voice, cold with hostility. Arthur tried opening his eyes again, slowly, allowing them to focus on his father's figure and Merlin, standing before him. "You think you can drive me from it, you are nothing but a serving boy."

"I am much more than that." Merlin replied, just as coldly.

Suddenly, one of the benches flew toward Merlin. "Meh…." Arthur tried to call, but the effort made the lights dance again before the sound could pass his lips.

Then the bench stopped in midair.

_What?_ Arthur thought, dazed. _I thought….his eyes._

"You have magic." Uther whispered.

_What?_ Arthur thought again. He felt dizzy again, but this time from a flood of thought and emotions. _Merlin?_

"I was born with it!"

The anger in Merlin's voice brought Arthur out of his confusion for a moment. He had never heard Merlin speak like that, with fear, pain, and rage all at once. He looked back to them, trying to listen, but the words rolling over the thoughts already in his mind.

"I made you Arthur's servant." Uther's said, horrified. "You are a sorcerer."

_How long? Always. Since he was born, he said._

"Even while you were king, there was magic at the heart of Camelot."

_Why? Has he been trying to overthrow us all this time? Just another betrayal of someone I trusted._ The thought pained Arthur.

"I will not allow you and your kind to poison my kingd-" Uther said, rushing towards Merlin.

"You're wrong!" Merlin interrupted. Arthur's attention returned to Merlin. He had never heard him sound so confident. "About so much. Arthur is a better and more worthy king than you ever were."

Then Uther made a horrible sound, a roar that reminded Arthur of the Darocha and sent chills up his spine. Merlin's eyes flashed into a golden color, this time unmistakably, just as Arthur had seen Morgana's eyes flash every time she used magic, and Uther was flung through the door.

Merlin walked to the door, and Arthur closed his eyes. There was no denying it, and he would not believe it if he had not seen it himself. _Merlin has magic._ _But he was still defending me._ He felt betrayed, but he could not shake the feeling that this was not a betrayal. This was not like Morgana and Agravaine.

Arthur's mind was racing. He flashed back to the first time he met Merlin. _"I could drop you in one blow." "I could drop you with less than that." That's what Merlin said. All those years ago._ His mind went to more recent conversations, whispered beside campfires or in dark caves. _"Do you have any idea how many times I have save your life?"_ Arthur had scoffed every time Merlin made that assertion. _He was telling the truth_, Arthur thought, disbelievingly.

Then his blood ran cold. _If Merlin has magic, father will kill him, without any hesitation. _Arthur rolled over and pushed himself up with a groan. He still felt uneasy about Merlin keeping this secret from him, but he would have to deal with that later. For now, he just needed to make sure they both came away from this unharmed. _It looks like it's my turn to save you_, he thought.

He felt around his belt for the horn that was still tucked there safely and headed for the hallway. _Which way would they have gone?_ He thought, glancing both ways. Then he remembered what the hall led to on the left. _The armory! That's where I'd lead him to. Lots of weapons to fling about and that idiot will walk right into it. _Arthur started running. _He may have magic, but he won't be able to stop Uther without the horn, and he might not be able to stop that many weapons for long._

Arthur turned through the door just in time to see Uther raise his sword to Merlin's chest.

"Father!" Arthur cried out.

Uther turned. Arthur glanced from him to Merlin, whose eyes had become terrified only when Arthur had entered the room. Even now, he was more scared of Arthur discovering his secret. _Think about that later._ Arthur told himself as he raised the horn. _Now I must do what must be done?_

"Arthur, no. Please." Uther's voice said softly.

_I don't want to._ _I really don't._

"Whatever I've done, I've done for Camelot."

_I know. _Arthur fought back the tears that threated to stop him. He doubted if he was even strong enough to say goodbye to his father again. To let go. _But you're already gone. And I won't lose a dear friend as well._ Arthur's resolve hardened.

"You've had your turn. Now it's mine."

He brought the horn to his lips.

"Merlin has…."

The sound of the horn cut him off, and his father's figure dispersed like mist in the sun.

Arthur looked at Merlin. His eyes so full of fear, even as he breathed a sigh of relief, that he seemed at the point of tears. At Merlin's terror, Arthur completely understood why he had kept his magic secret all this time. Merlin was scared of how he would react. Even now, Arthur himself was unsure of how he would react if confronted with the issue outright. _He will tell me when he's ready….and hopefully by then I'll be ready too._

"You alright?" Arthur asked, moving forward to help free Merlin from the spears that had pinned him to the wall.

"Yeah." Gasped Merlin. "And you?"

"Not really." Arthur replied honestly.

"You should have Gaius check your head." Merlin said, concerned.

"It's not that. I'm fine." Arthur said, wondering if Gaius knew about Merlin's ability.

Merlin looked at him for a second longer, cautiously. "Well, then, what should we do with the horn?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "See that it's burned. We can't risk something like this happening again. What's dead should stay dead." Even if Merlin only uses his magic for good, this whole ordeal was a reminder of the suffering that can come from magical objects. He had almost lost Guinevere, and he could not disregard that.

"Yes, sire." Merlin said, taking the horn.

Arthur watched Merlin's back as he left the room. When he was sure he was gone, he let himself fall back against the wall, releasing a deep sigh. He clasped his hands over his head, as if trying to keep his thoughts contained. _This changes everything_. Merlin had been hiding a great secret, and now he must keep one as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This part probably isn't as good as the first. I wanted a bridge between the first chapter and the next, when the events of "The Disir" take place. This is just a look at everyday life since Arthur found out about Merlin's magic, some very unclever banter, and just a little bit of Arwen advice.

* * *

**Part Two: Secret of the King**

At first, keeping his knowledge of Merlin's magic a secret was easier than Arthur could have hoped for. In their day to day life, magic was never brought up, and their interactions consisted of the normal banter and surly retorts.

There were a few instances where Arthur suspected Merlin of using his….gifts…to help him. Once, on a patrol when they were met with some bandits, Arthur saw a sword fly out of one of the attacker's hands, a happenstance he would normally have put down to the clumsiness of the man, but could not help but notice Merlin watching him from behind a tree no more than 5 yards away.

"Do you ever plan on actually helping us fight one day rather than cowering like a girl?" Arthur jested when the fighting had ended.

"Well," Merlin gave him an exasperated look, "maybe if you ever gave me armor or a weapon I would consider it!"

"C'mon, Merlin. I doubt you need a weapon to fight."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "What d'you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Arthur caught himself. "Just that your face could probably scare them away all by itself."

Merlin gave his goofy, slanted smile. "Not your best comeback, Arthur."

"It's more clever than calling someone a dollophead." Arthur retorted.

Then there had also been the incident with Princess Mithian. At first he had taken the sudden earthquake as a stroke of good luck, he hadn't had time to thoroughly analyze the situation. He saw his chance, and he took it. However, when Merlin showed up moments later, Arthur knew what had really happened.

It gradually became harder to keep his silence. It was irritating not being able to talk to anyone about it, and the thought that some of the others might already know was always lodged in the back of his mind, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

Every day he wished more and more that Merlin would confide in him. He understood, of course, why he wouldn't, but he wished it all the same. Occasionally, Arthur would slip a subtle hint, or a knowing look whenever he suspected the use of magic, but Merlin would always act oblivious and shrug it off with some explanation.

The loneliness that came with knowing and not being able to talk about it became crushing. _If I feel this lonely after keeping a secret for a matter of weeks, how must he feel after 10 years?_

* * *

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Arthur was startled by Gwen's voice. He had been looking out the window deep in thought, hoping that maybe he could find some answers hidden in the night sky. He turned around to see Gwen sitting up in bed, a concerned frown spreading across her face as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing." Arthur looked down at his feet. He hated lying to her. "Everything is fine. Go back to sleep."

"Arthur," Gwen gave him a stern look. "Something has been bothering you for days now. I know you think no one can notice, but I know you. Something's wrong….so please, tell me." She patted the bed next to her, gesturing him to sit.

Arthur gave a small, sad smile and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his own. _It's true_, he thought. _I couldn't hide anything from her no matter how hard I tried…but…_

"I can't talk about it." The regret in his voice was audible. "I want to tell you…..God _knows_, I wish I could tell you…but it's not my place."

Gwen studied his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Arthur paused, choosing his words with care. "I mean that I know something that I shouldn't…that I wish I didn't know, but I do…about someone I care about very much…and I trust that if he didn't want me or anyone else to know, he has good reasons."

"It's alright. I understand." Gwen touched Arthur's face and lifted it so that his eyes met her own, stroking his cheek lightly. "You are a good friend, Arthur, to keep your friend's secret." She paused. "But be careful, secrets are like infected wounds. Even if you think the wound is too painful to treat and is best left alone, the longer they are left unattended and allowed to fester, the more damage they cause and the harder it becomes to remedy."

She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "I know you will do what you know is right, when the time comes." She smiles and lied down on the bed. Arthur crawled under the covers beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

Her words bothered him. _She's right. I have to let him know that I know. But…how do I tell him? I can't just waltz up and say, "Hey, here's your list of chores today and oh, by the way, I know that you're a sorcerer."_ He took a deep breath. _Soon,_ he told himself. _I just have to wait for the right moment. _This felt more like a cop-out than a solution, but it would do for now.

With this thought, his mind was finally able to find some peace in resolution. Soon, he could hear the steady sound of Gwen's breathing, and not long after, he slid into the soft, inviting twilit realm of sleep.

* * *

The next day, after a council meeting in the throne room, Arthur returned to his chambers to see Merlin replacing the sheets on his bed. Merlin looked up and gave him his broad, toothy smile. "Almost done," he said cheerily.

Merlin gathered up the old sheets and made his way to the door to leave, but Arthur stepped in front of him, blocking the way. Merlin gave Arthur a quizzical look, "Did I forget something?"

Arthur hesitated awkwardly. "No," he said finally, shaking his head and stepping back out of Merlin's way. Merlin nodded and walked past him. He had just reached the door when Arthur called after him, "Wait, Merlin."

Merlin turned around to face him and Arthur was looking back, his face troubled. Merlin noted that his eyes almost looked sad. "Thank you."

"Umm…no problem?" Merlin answered, confused.

Arthur slipped a small smile at Merlin's befuddlement, his eyes remaining serious. "No, not just for the sheets….just….for everything. Sometimes I feel that I don't tell you don't hear that often enough, and I don't say it enough….so….thanks."

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Merlin considered brushing it off with a jest, perhaps ask if Arthur was feeling alright, but the sincerity in Arthur's voice and the somber look in his eyes stopped him. Finally, all he could say was, "You're welcome."

With that he gave a small nod and left.

Arthur remained in the room, staring at the door. _Dammit, _he scolded himself. _That was probably as good a time as any? Why didn't you SAY something?_ But he knew the answer. He was scared. This was not simply a matter between him and Merlin. He was Camelot's king, and his decision on how to handle this would set a precedent, affect laws, and have far-reaching consequences. This secret would not only alter his relationship with Merlin, but would inevitably affect Camelot in ways he wasn't sure he could even conceive.

Arthur was not sure he was ready to accept those consequences. In one ear he could hear his father's horror stories of the days before the Great Purge, but in the other he heard Merlin's shaking voice declaring 'I was born with it'. As king, how could he turn his back on Merlin, and who knows how many others, who were born with a gift they couldn't control and be forced to treat it as a curse. Ringing in the back of his mind over it all was Gwen's warning. Secrets can't be kept forever.


End file.
